blackjackprototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Reservoir
Not mine but, yeet Paramecia :* Tou Tou no Mi (とうとうの実, lit. "Claim-Claim Fruit"): (Possession and Theft; Ban's Snatch Ability) :* Aso Aso no Mi (あそあその実, lit. "Play-Play Fruit"): (Game Manifestation) :* Shou Shou no Mi (きょきょの実, lit. "Lonely-Lonely Fruit"): (Isolated Space (The Isolator: Realization of Absolute Solitude) & Vanishing Point from Bleach) :* Nai Nai no Mi (ないないの実, lit. "Psy-Psy Fruit"): (Psychology Manipulation) :* Yume Yume no Mi (ゆめゆめの実, lit. "Dream-Dream Fruit"): (Dreams & Illusions) :* Yuu Yuu no Mi (ゆうゆうの実, lit. "Fuse-Fuse Fruit"): (Fuse a combination of multiple objects or people together, temporarily making something new) :* Bugu Bugu no Mi (ぶぐぶぐの実, lit. "Armor-Armor Fruit"): (Creates pieces of armor on the body using pre-existing sources) :* Kagu Kagu no Mi (かぐかぐの実, lit. "Odor-Odor Fruit") (Odors and Aromas) :* Hima Hima no Mi (ひまひまの実, lit. "Pause-Pause Fruit"): (Intervals) :* Bun Bun no Mi (ぶんぶんの実, lit. "Split-Split Fruit"): (Splitting like Gildarts's Crush magic) :* Ado Ado no Mi (アドアドの実, lit. "Add-Add Fruit"): (Addition, Piling On, Combine) :* Kosu Kosu no Mi (コスコスの実, lit. "Cosmos-Cosmos Fruit"): (Employing various phenomenas affiliated with the universe) :* Ero Ero no Mi (エロエロの実, lit. "Lust-Lust Fruit"): (Potent Sexual Desires and Eroticism) :* Kesu Kesu no Mi (けすけすの実, lit. "Erase-Erase Fruit"): (Erasing) :* Rou Rou no Mi (ろうろうの実, lit. " Reso-Reso Fruit"): (Resonate/Synchronicity) :* Hedo Hedo no Mi (へどへどの実, lit. "Hork-Hork Fruit"): (Consuming and Vomiting Up physical and energy-based substances) :* Nomu Nomu no Mi (ノムノムの実, lit. "Nom-Nom Fruit"): (Calorie Control) :* Juso Juso no Mi (じゅそじゅその実, lit. "Grudge-Grudge Fruit"): (Curses & Hexes) :* Meka Meka no Mi (メカメカの実, lit. "Mecha-Mecha Fruit"): (Machine Physiology) :* Kuu Kuu no Mi (くうくうの実, lit. "Void-Void Fruit"): (Void) :* Gai Gai no Mi (がいがいの実, lit. "Germ-Germ Fruit"): (Bacteria) :* Koto Koto no Mi (ことことの実, lit. "Word-Word Fruit"): (Word-Based Abilities; Letter Magic from FT) :* Rai Rai no Mi (らいらいの実, lit. "Visit-Visit Fruit"): (Portal Creation & Teleportation; Raven Branwen's Semblance) :* Kagen Kagen no Mi (かげんかげんの実, lit. "Measure-Measure Fruit"): (Expansion & Contraction) :* Meso Meso no Mi (めそめその実, lit. "Havoc-Havoc Fruit"): (Make things go out of control; chaos-inducement) :* Bomu Bomu no Mi (ボムボムの実, lit. "Bomb-Bomb Fruit"): (Same as ) :* Zumi Zumi no Mi (ずみずみの実, lit. "Complete-Complete Fruit"): (Rearranging whatever the user touches) :* Ame Ame no Mi (アメアメの実, lit. "Candy-Candy Fruit"): (Same as ) :* Ami Ami no Mi (あみあみの実, lit. "Yarn-Yarn Fruit"): (Production and Manipulation of Thread) :* Gei Gei no Mi (げいげいの実, lit. "Craft-Craft Fruit"): (Molding things using various methods) :* Shuku Shuku no Mi (しゅくしゅくの実, lit. "Still-Still Fruit"): (Stillness and Stagnation) Logia :* Jinka Jinka no Mi (じんかじんかの実, lit. "Volca-Volca Fruit"): (Volcanic Elements) :* Jime Jime no Mi (じめじめの実, lit. "Wet-Wet Fruit"): (Moisture) :* Hou Hou no Mi (ほうほうの実, lit. "Radiation-Radiation Fruit"): (Radiation) :* Ao Ao no Mi (あおあおの実, lit. "Lush-Lush Fruit"): (Vegetation) :* Inku Inku no Mi (インインの実, lit. "Ink-Ink Fruit"): (Ink Production and Manipulation) :* Katsu Katsu no Mi (かっかっの実, lit. "Scint-Scint Fruit"): (Extremely Bright and Dazzling yet Potent Ultraviolet Light Rays) :* Uro Uro no Mi (うろうろの実, lit. "Rain-Rain Fruit"): (Create and Manipulate Rainwater and Various Types of Rainstorms) :*'Aki Aki no Mi' (あきあきの実, lit. "Autumn-Autumn Fruit"): (Powers of Autumn/Fall) :*'Natsu Natsu no Mi' (なつなつの実, lit. "Summer-Summer Fruit"): (Powers of Summer) :*'Haru Haru no Mi' (はるはるの実, lit. "Verdure-Verdure Fruit"): (Powers of Spring) Zoan :* Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Seraphim (ひとひとの実 型·セラフィム, lit. "Human-Human Fruit - Model: Serafimu"): (Seraph Physiology) :* Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Valkyrie (ひとひとの実 型·バルキリー, lit. "Human-Human Fruit - Model: Barukirī"): (Valkyrie Physiology) :* Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Extraterrestial (ひとひとの実 型·地球外, lit. "Human-Human Fruit - Model: Alien"): (Powers of Extraterrestials/Aliens - Rutherfor from Shaman King) :* Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Ashurasetsu (おにおにの実 型·阿修羅刹, lit. "Demon-Demon Fruit - Model: Evil Battle Demon God"): (Ashura-Rasetsu Mixture) :* Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Satan (おにおにの実 型·サタン, lit. "Demon-Demon Fruit - Model: The Betrayer"): (Extremely Powerful Demonic Physiology) :* Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Achiyalabopa (とりとりの実 型·アチヤラバパ, lit. "Bird-Bird Fruit - Model: Achiyarabapa"): (Rainbow Homa Phoenix) :* Kaku Kaku no Mi, Model: Vetala (かくかくの実 型·吸血鬼, lit. "Bat-Bat Fruit - Model: Vetala"): (Vetala of Hindu Mythology) :* Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Trio (さるさるの実 型·三匹猿, lit. "Ape-Ape Fruit - Model: Three Wise Monkeys"): (Three Wise Monkeys) :* Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Gorgon (へびへびの実 型·ゴルゴン, lit. "Snake-Snake Fruit - Model: Medusa"): (Medusa/Euryale) :* Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Nekomata (ねこねこの実 型·猫股, lit. "Cat-Cat Fruit - Model: Nekomata"): (Two-Tailed Cat Spirit) :* Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Ganesha (ぞうぞうの実 型·ガネーシャ, lit. "Elephant-Elephant Fruit - Model: Ganēsha"): (Ganesha of Mythology) :* Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Gugalanna (うしうしの実 型·天津凶暴牛, lit. "Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Heavenly Fierce Bull"): (Absolute Strength Bull) :* Sei Sei no Mi (せいせいの実, lit. "Pixie-Pixie Fruit"): (Physiology and Powers of various types of Fairies) :* Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kuroageha (むしむしの実 型·黒揚羽, lit. "Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Black Swallowtail"): (Same powers as Princess Nao from Mushibugyo!!) :* Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Ebisu (むしむしの実 型·恵比寿, lit. "Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Eumeta Japonica"): (Physiology of the thread weaving moth) :* Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Ōsuzumebachi (むしむしの実 型·大雀蜂, lit. "Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Giant Sparrow Bee"): (Physiology of a Giant Aggressive Hornet) :* Buta Buta no Mi, Model: Calydonia (ぶたぶたの実 型·暴悪無類悪鬼羅刹豚, lit. "Pig-Pig Fruit, Model: Diabiolic Man-Eating Boar Fiend"): (Cannabilitsic Boar who Influences Negativity) :* Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Nemea (ねこねこの実 型·ネメア, lit. "Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Nemea"): (Gigantic Muscular Golden Mane Lion impervious to haki-less & logia-less attacks) :* Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Alicorn (うまうまの実 型·アリコーン, lit. "Horse-Horse Fruit, Model: Arikōn"): (Unicorn with wings, able to manipulate light to a degree; horn harder than diamond and incredible piercing power. Very fast.) :* Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Yatagarasu (とりとりの実 型·八咫烏, lit. "Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Three-legged Ominous Black Bird"): (Powers of the three-legged crow of Japanese myth) :* Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Jabberwock (とりとりの実 型·ジャバウォック, lit. "Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Jabau~okku"): (Powers of the mythical Jabberwock; Pandora Hearts) :* Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Giganotosaurus (ぢのぢのの実 型·ギガノトサウルス, lit. "Dino-Dino Fruit, Model: Giganotosaurus"): Given Away :* Are Are no Mi (あれあれの実, lit. "Storm-Storm Fruit"): (Storms & Terrible Weather Conditions) (Given to Shiratori as a sign of their longstanding friendship and deep trust) :* Ika Ika no Mi (いかいかの実, lit. "Health-Health Fruit"): (Medication & Health) (Given to Doc K as a sign of their longstanding partnership) :* Rei Rei no Mi (れいれいの実, lit. "Order-Order Fruit"): (Commands) (Given to Fujichō as a sign of their longstanding friendship and deep trust) :* Gutsu Gutsu no Mi (ぐつぐつの実, lit. "Smelt-Smelt Fruit"): (Blast Furnace) (Given to Kyzer in exchange for helping Kaisei do repairs and stock up his arsenal when needed) :* Ken Ken no Mi (けんけんの実, lit. "Power-Power Fruit"): (Limited Fundamental Interactions) (Given to Fujitora II as a sign of their student-master relationship, as well as their "love" for one another - on the former's part.) :* Fuyu Fuyu no Mi (ふゆふゆの実, lit. "Winter-Winter Fruit"): (Severe Cold Winds, Permafrost, and Cryokinesis) (Given to Kuo due to their brotherly relationship, and the former's cold personality.) :* Goku Goku no Mi (うごくうごくの実, lit."Jail-Jail Fruit"): (Powers associated with Jailing and Binding) (Given to Kiki in exchange for getting information out of certain prisoners in Impel Down & "her" fellow staff members) :* Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Zahak (たつたつの実 型·ザハク, lit. "Dragon-Dragon Fruit - Model: Zahaku"): (Energy Manipulation) (Given to Karyū as a token of their newfound friendship and to help him rule his kingdom.) :* Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Currumpaw Lobos (いぬいぬの実 型·幻獣人, lit. "Mutt-Mutt Fruit — Model: Phantom Werebeast"): (Phantom Werewolf) (Fed to Talbot K. Lupin as a sign of trust, a quick medical solution to heal his injuries, and to assist Khuvira in her hunting) :* Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Seibō (ひとひとの実 型·聖母, lit. "Human-Human Fruit - Model: Virgin Mother"): (Mary, Mother of Jesus) (Given to Felicity Kassia in exchange for pardoning him from various criminal acts he may commit using her World Noble status; big sister figure and each other's moral compass) Being Used by Other Characters :* Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Bōsatsu (ひとひとの実 型·菩薩, lit. "Human-Human Fruit - Model: Bodhisattva"): (Bodhisattva) :* Dabi Dabi no Mi (だびだびの実, lit. "Cremate-Cremate Fruit"): (Superheated Brimstone-Infused Flames) :* Rishi Rishi no Mi (りしりしの実, lit. "Chef-Chef Fruit"): (Cooking anything within the user's range, changing various aspects) :* Fushi Fushi no Mi (ふしふしの実, lit. "Rhythm-Rhythm Fruit"): (Melody and Rhythm) :* Gou Gou no Mi (かねかねの実, lit. "Alloy-Alloy Fruit"): (Alloy) :* Haku Haku no Mi (はくはくの実, lit. "Spirit-Spirit Fruit"): (Spirit Summoning & Manipulation) :* Teri Teri no Mi (てりてりの実, lit. "Sunshine-Sunshine Fruit"): (Sunshine & Day Empowerment) :* Toki Toki no Mi (ときときの実, lit. "Time-Time Fruit"): (Time) :* Batsu Batsu no Mi (ばつばつの実, lit. "Judge-Judge Fruit"): (Penalties and Contracts) :* Tama Tama no Mi (たまたまの実, lit. "Gem-Gem Fruit"): (Gemstones) :* Yoru Yoru no Mi (よるよるの実, lit. "Night-Night Fruit"): (Nightly Empowerment and Psuedo-Darkness Manipulation) :* Hon Hon no Mi (ほんほんの実, lit. "Book-Book Fruit"): (Manipulation of the Properties of and the Text within a Book) :* Jitsu Jitsu no Mi (じつじつの実, lit. "Event-Event Fruit"): (Minor Reality Warping) |}